falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Klein
|tag skills =Combat Skill: 60 → 65 → 70 → 75 → 80 → 85 |level =5 → 10 → 20 → 30 → 40 → 50 |derived =Hit Points: 100 → 150 → 200 → 300 → 400 → 500 DT: 15 |actor =Jim Ward |dialogue =NVDLC03DoctorKlein.txt |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Doctor Klein is a pre-War scientist and leader of the Think Tank operating in Big MT in 2281. Background Doctor Klein is a pre-War doctor and the chief/head researcher of logistical operations and ideology at Big MT. Sometime after the Great War, he became a think tank to continue his work. He seems to be overconfident in his intelligence, as he shows absolutely no grasp of the purpose or function of the advanced technology he tasks the Courier to retrieve. He also remains very disrespectful of his fellow colleges and often ignores and criticizes them for suggesting what actions the Think Tank should take. Along with his original name and human memories, Klein has lost much of his knowledge of human anatomy, and refers to the Courier's fingers and toes as "penises." He is shown to fear and hate Dr. Mobius, although they were partners at one time. He often pompously asserts his status as head researcher, using that to override his colleagues and ignore their advice, as well as to justify being rude to them. At the end of Old World Blues, it is revealed that he and the Think Tank extracted the Courier's brain in order to escape their imprisonment in Big MT and use the Mojave to conduct ruthless experiments on both the Wasteland and its denizens. This is much like the implementation of the Cloud in the Sierra Madre to test the chemical, the hazmat suits and Auto-Doc technology, all created as experiments on humans. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Sonic Emitter Upgrade: Klein wants the player character to go to the X-8 research center and take the Basic Institutional Test, which eventually leads to upgrading the sonic emitter and thus taking down the force fields. * X-2: Strange Transmissions!: Klein wants the player character to disable the X-2 transmitter * X-8: High School Horror!: Klein asks the player character to retrieve the three student records from the X-8 Institutional Facility. * X-13: Attack of the Infiltrator!: Klein wants the player character to head to the X-13 research facility and find parts for the X-13 cardiac regulator sneak suit. * Old World Blues: After completing the given tasks, return to Dr. Klein for further information. * Welcome to the Big Empty: The player character has to talk to Klein, as with the rest of the Think Tank, to complete the quest. Inventory Notes * When Dr. Mobius comments on what the scientists have forgotten, friendship is probably aimed at Dr. Klein, who barely acknowledges his colleagues, and even regards them more as understudies or employees than his friends. * Throughout Old World Blues, he speaks in a very loud voice, as apparently the other scientists or Elijah have messed around with the volume control on his chassis; this is why Dr. Klein's dialogue is always in all-caps. * Klein has a hatred for the words "mutiny" and "jism." * Inside Klein's house, directly above the door, is a large Old World flag. This could imply Klein was or still is an American patriot. This could explain his willingness to help Ulysses. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Doctor Klein appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes * His name is a reference to the mathematician Felix Klein who created the Klein bottle, a two dimensional non-orientable object in four dimensional space, an equivalent to the Mobius strip. * The three perks that he can give the Courier (Heartless, Brainless, and Spineless) are references to The Wizard of Oz: the scarecrow was missing a brain, the tin man was missing a heart, and the lion was missing courage. This is mentioned by multiple characters throughout the add-on. Gallery KleinHuman.png|Klein before becoming a think tank.Chris Avellone on Twitter References Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas scientists Category:Big MT characters Category:Think Tank characters Category:Antagonists de:Doktor Klein es:Klein pl:Doktor Klein ru:Доктор Клейн uk:Доктор Клейн